<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternative Sex Clinic by Gana27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854756">Alternative Sex Clinic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gana27/pseuds/Gana27'>Gana27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gana27/pseuds/Gana27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story set in an alternative universe where the Moordale sex clinic is run by Otis with Eric. A girl with blonde and pink hair will need their help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The girl with blonde and pink hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys. I hope you are all well. Before you read this story I just wanted to thank all my fanfinction colleagues who keep me going with their beautiful stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis Milburn's social life had changed in the past few weeks. During a party at Aimee Gibbs' house, in which he found himself pushed by his best friend Eric, he gave advice to a couple with sexual trust problems. The next day, many of his schoolmates had come by to ask him for sexual advice. He didn't want to do it, he was happy enough with his life as a guy in the corner that nobody knew, but the chance to become a little more popular had taken Eric. And after a few days, Eric managed to convince Otis to open a strange sex clinic at the school. Eric made appointments and arranged meetings while Otis took care of therapy. Eric wanted to get paid but for Otis it wasn't ethical, so they decided to do these therapy sessions for free.</p><p>In a few weeks he had helped many of his schoolmates and he was starting to like the whole situation. Helping people was cool, and he was amazed at how it came naturally to himself.</p><p>It was lunchtime and Otis finds Eric at the lockers.</p><p>“Hey Oatcake, you would never guess who asked me on a appointment  with you ten minutes ago! I'm shivering with fear” Eric said showing his best friend the shaking hand</p><p>Otis looked at him confusedly "Just tell me who it is"</p><p>Eric replied "Does blonde and pink hair mean anything to you?"</p><p>Otis understood immediately and said in a worried voice "Maeve Wiley?"</p><p>"Yes, it seems she needs you urgently, you have to see her after school at the old bathrooms" Eric replied</p><p>Otis was even more worried "But she's scary, I don't know if I can do it"</p><p>Eric gave Otis a pat on the back and said “well, you have to do it. I don't want Maeve Wiley to kill me. So take courage and after school you go!"</p><p>Otis wasn’t convicted and he was genuinely afraid of that strange scary girl. He knew that all the rumors that were around could not be true, only idiots could believe some bullshit, but she always seems so angry and aggressive that it scared him.</p><p>"Ok I will, but then don't make appointments for the rest of the week, I have a lot of subjects to study these days" Otis replied</p><p>“Well you won't have to study if Cockbiter kills you later” Eric replied and started laughing with one of his laughs. The bell rang, the two friends said goodbye and went to their respective classes.</p><p>Afternoon classes went by normally for all of Moordale's students, except for Otis who was scared of the next "client" of his strange sex clinic.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>Classes were over and Otis had headed for the old bathrooms, he was waiting inside when he heard someone come in.</p><p>"Are you Otis, right?" The blonde and pink haired girl said cheekily</p><p>Otis was even more worried and clears his throat before speaking "hi ... uh I mean yes, I'm Otis, nice to meet you" and he reaches out to introduce himself.</p><p>Maeve looked at him with a face that could kill someone. He ignored Otis's hand and said “ok, I'm Maeve, you probably know me as a cockbiter. Can we start? I have no time to waste on pleasantries ”and she went to sit in one of the toilets.</p><p>Otis sat in the other toilet and said "well, Maeve, what can I help you with?"</p><p>She replied “I have a big problem, but before I talk about it, you have to be sure this isn't going to leave this room. You don't have to tell anyone, especially your friend Eric who seems like a first-rate gossip. If I find you tell anyone about it, I'll just tell you that I have a hatchet and I know a good place to hide a body"</p><p>Otis was more scared than ever but replied “well these sessions are confidential and you don't have to worry. I will not tell anyone"</p><p>"Promised?" she asks</p><p>He was struck by the question "I promise. So what's your problem? "</p><p>Maeve took a breath before starting to speak “well, I'm pregnant. And I don't know what to do. I know now you're going to think I'm the slut everyone is talking about but honestly I don't give a damn what you think. I just need someone to help me with this"</p><p>Otis didn't know what to tell her, this was more than a common problem he had solved in the other sessions. But he understood the fear of a pregnant and frightened sixteen year old girl.</p><p>“I don't think I can help you with that. It is your decision whether you want to keep the baby or not. I think you should talk to your boyfriend or your family and then decide what to do” he said</p><p>Maeve looked down and started to have a few tears. Otis noticed this and decided to extend one hand towards hers. Otis shook Maeve's hand and she shook his. Maeve looked at Otis and he gave her a shy smile.</p><p>“I can't talk to my family about it. It's a long story. And I can't talk to the father of the baby about it, it was only a one night stand. But I've already decided what to do, I don't want to keep the baby. I can't offer him a decent life. Not now” she said</p><p>"I'm sor ..." he was about to say but was interrupted by her "Don't say sorry" and took his hand away from Otis's.</p><p>Otis was sorry to see a girl crying in terror and seeing her like this seemed completely different from what he expected. She was as vulnerable as all other teenagers. But he didn't understand why she was there talking to him, a stranger. "If you have already decided what to do, why did you come to talk to me?" Otis asked her</p><p>She looked at him before opening her mouth “I honestly don't know. Tomorrow I will have the abortion. Maybe I need to talk to someone to tell me I'm doing the right thing. And you are the only one who will not go and tell this to the whole school. I don't need other voices around the school"</p><p>He smiled at her "If it makes you feel better, I never believed all the voices they say about you"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, only idiots can believe so much bullshit"</p><p>She smiled and said simply "thank you, I appreciate it"</p><p>“And anyway, I think you're doing the right thing. Only you can decide your future. Not me or other people” he told her</p><p>Maeve was really appreciating Otis' words, he was a weird guy and she didn't know him, but he had given her more in 10 minutes than any other person in her entire life “Thanks, maybe talking to you was what I needed to keep going. I really appreciate it"</p><p>He snorts and then asked her "will you be alone tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes, as always" she said sadly</p><p>"You don't have to, if you want, I want to be there for you" Otis doesn't know why he wants to do this, but he believes that no person should go through this alone.</p><p>She wasn't sure “why would you do that? We don't even know each other"</p><p>“Because people need other people on bad days” he told her with a smile</p><p>Maeve thought about it for a few seconds, she couldn't believe this guy wanted to do something like this for her. Her family had abandoned her, the boys she was with only wanted her for her body and instead this Otis, a strange sixteen-year-old sex therapist she has known for a few minutes, was giving her more than anyone else.</p><p>"Well I need a person to take me home after the surgery. So leave me your number and I'll text you the address and hour. Thanks Otis” she said</p><p>They exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye.</p><p>Maeve walked home and couldn't stop thinking about Otis. He had really helped her and she couldn't stop having a little smile thinking about him. But would he really be there for her tomorrow? Or would he not show up? Pessimistic thoughts were always present in her.</p><p>Instead Otis stayed a few minutes in the bathroom after she left and started thinking about her. It had been the strangest conversation of his life but he was ready to help her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy the story.<br/>I have thought about many hypotheses for Maeve's sexual problem, and I hope that the abortion is not too much for a story that wants to talk essentially about love.<br/>Tell me what you think and if it is worth continuing the story.<br/>P.S. Is there any group in whatsapp (or telegram or messenger) of us Sex Ed fanfiction writers? I'd like to share some ideas with you regarding the show and our stories.<br/>GANA27</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Are Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis had received a message from Maeve a few hours after their chat with the clinic address and she told him to be there by 6.30pm. He was a bit scared, he didn't know how he should behave with a person who has just had an abortion, but he gave his word.</p><p>The next day, during the assembly, their eyes met. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Eric, who sat next to Otis, noticed this exchange of smiles.</p><p>“What the hell just happened? Did Maeve Wiley just smile at you? Or was it my imagination? " Eric confused asked Otis</p><p>"What? Maybe you saw it wrong. ”Otis replied</p><p>“You know you're not a very good liar. What's going on between you two?"</p><p>“Nothing Eric, absolutely nothing. She will have been satisfied with yesterday's session"</p><p>"What did she want by the way? To ask you how to have sex with five people at the same time? " Eric said laughing</p><p>“You know I can't tell you anything about the clinic. And anyway believe me, what they say about her is absolutely not true "Otis replied a bit annoyed.</p><p>“Ok ok, calm down though. Anyway, after school, do you want to comeat my place and play video games with me? " Eric asked</p><p>“Uh… I can't. I already have a commitment. With my mother. We can hang out tomorrow” Otis replied</p><p>"Okay, mysterious Otis" Eric concluded</p><p>The assembly ended and all the students headed to their classrooms.</p><p>After school, he took his bike and went home. He took a shower, got dressed in the usual clothes he uses to go to school and was ready to go to her. His mother asked him where he was going on his way out, but he lied to her saying he was going to Eric's.</p><p>He started walking towards the abortion clinic, he was going to her.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Maeve, after the conversation with Otis, had returned to her caravan where she lived alone. She wasn't sure she wanted Otis with her the next day. But she needed someone to get her home, and Otis seemed like someone she could trust. She text him a message with the address and time and then jumped into bed.</p><p>She had no alternative. She didn't know where the rest of her family were. And she couldn't trust Jackson either, because after the shag, he never showed up again. Not that she cared much, but she knew no guy wanted to have anything to do with her other than some adventure. Let alone if he wanted to face an abortion. The only person who was a little present in her life was Aimee, but she didn't want to burden her with such a great burden.</p><p>She felt alone.</p><p>She decided to sleep, hoping that the next day would pass quickly. It was very difficult to sleep, the fear was to much.</p><p>She spent the next day at school in a normal way except at the assembly when she turned around and saw Otis. Without even realizing it she was smiling. She didn't know why, but it came naturally. She just hoped that Otis wouldn't let her down like everyone else in her life, starting with her mother, her brother, and all the people at school who insulted her for no reason.</p><p>The school ended, after a short trip home to get ready she headed for the abortion clinic. The place emanated much sadness and after filling out a few forms her name was called. After the operation, she woke up, and after a few checks, she was ready to go home.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>While Maeve was at the clinic, Otis had arrived half an hour earlier than what Maeve had told him. Not knowing what to do, he headed to a nearby shop to buy some food for her. He took a sandwich and while he was at the cashier to pay, he saw a bouquet of flowers and without thinking he took it. He wanted to give some color on a bad day to a girl who was probably having one of the worst days of her life.</p><p>It was almost 6.30 pm and Otis decided to enter the clinic, went into the waiting room and sat down in a corner to wait for Maeve.</p><p>Maeve had received the ok from the doctors to go home. She walked through the door that separated the clinic from the waiting room and did not see Otis. The sadness of another disappointment was too much but she decided to stay strong.</p><p>She started talking to the secretary who explained the post-operative course when she heard a voice from around the corner. </p><p>"Hi" Otis say</p><p>She turned, and saw Otis standing with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, smiling at her.</p><p>"You are here" she managed to say</p><p>"Of course" he replied smiling, hoping to make her feel better</p><p>She didn't say anything but smiled back. A person was there for her, for the first time in her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not really happy with this chapter, it was very difficult write this.</p><p>I hope the next one gets better.</p><p>Tell me what you think.</p><p>GANA27</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's just a bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. sorry for the long wait but i had some problems and i couldn't write much. but I'm back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis and Maeve were walking towards the trailer Park. They were walking side by side and Otis was still holding the flowers and the bag with the sandwich inside. There had been no words between them, neither of them knew what to say to the other.</p><p>Otis decided to speak with the simplest question to ask a person going through a bad day "are you ok?"</p><p>Maeve immediately replied lying "yeah I'm fine"</p><p>There were other moments of silence until Otis remembered the sandwich and handed it to her "do you want a sandwich?"</p><p>Maeve was hungry and she took it immediately without making a comment "you're so weird Otis" and she started eating it.</p><p>“I know, I think I got everything from my mother. You know, she's a sex therapist and she just talks about sex all fucking day. So I know, I'm weird” Otis hoped not to scare her</p><p>She smiled at him, she didn't know why he was telling her this, but the chance to have a normal conversation made her feel good " every cloud has a silver lining, I know your clinic at school is very good and everyone says you give good advice"</p><p>“I try to do my best. I like helping people even if the first few sessions were a nightmare. I once told a girl about chinchillas giving blowjob. She blew me off and ran away” he said, remembering one of the first clinic sessions with Olivia.</p><p>She laughed and said “I think I would have done the same thing if I was the girl. Anyway, why are you doing all this? I mean the clinic? "</p><p>Otis wasn't expecting this question but he replied “I honestly don't know. It all started by chance giving advice to a couple at Aimee's party a few weeks ago. The next day a lot of people approached me asking for advice and when I told Eric about it, he got the idea"</p><p>"But why are you doing it? You don't even get charge. If I were your business partner we would make a lot of money" she said with a wink</p><p>“Eric does it to become popular. I don't give a damn about being popular, in fact I prefer to be the kid from the corner that nobody knows. And it would be unethical to get paid for that, I'm not a therapist, I'm just a 16 year old teenager giving advice" he said.</p><p>“A teenager from Moordale who doesn't want to become popular? I confirm that you are weird Otis ”she said sarcastically</p><p>"If being popular means being like the untouchables, I prefer to be the best loser in the whole school" he said with a smile.</p><p>"Well then you are in good company with me" she replied and he smiled "you don’t have answer to my question, why do you do it?"</p><p>“I understand that I like helping people, I have no other reasons” he said</p><p>“Well, seeing what you're doing for me today, I believe you” she said and started looking at him. She was still in disbelief that he was doing all this for her.</p><p>"I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary, I'm just taking a friend home" he told her</p><p>"friend?" she asked amazed</p><p>"Yeah ... i mean ... unless you want to be friends with me" he replied almost scared</p><p>"Dickhead" she said letting him know she was okay with this. Indeed, she was happy to have a new friend who was close to her on a day like this.</p><p>He doesn't understand right away, but after seeing her smile he calms down. He was just glad to see her smile.</p><p>They continued their walk until they came to the hill near the trailer park. Otis had heard the stories that she lived in such a place. "Do you live here, Maeve?"</p><p>“Yes, home sweet home” she replied sarcastically and sadly</p><p>"Oh it looks nice" he said almost embarrassed</p><p>"Not really" she replied and continued "Now you can go Otis, see you around"</p><p>He stopped for a second, and after she had walked away a few meters, he made a short run and caught up with her "Hey I said I'd walk you home, and I'll do it"</p><p>She seemed annoyed "Otis, I'm fine" but he immediately replied "I know, but I want to make sure you get home safely" she didn't answer and they continued walking side by side until they got out of her caravan.</p><p>"This is me" she said pointing to her caravan</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're still alive" he joked and continued "text me if there is something wrong"</p><p>"I'll keep my phone close" she answered and they start looking at each other. She notices the flowers and finally asks him "sorry if I ask you but, are those flowers for me?"</p><p>Otis replied awkwardly, he was too nervous to give her the flowers and had begun to think that maybe they weren't so appropriate in a situation like this “uh yeah. Seems a bit inappropriate now "</p><p>She replied smiling "No. No, i like 'em. Nothing says happy abortion like a bouquet"</p><p>He snorted and handed her the flowers, she took them and without him realizing it she hugged him tightly.</p><p>Otis wasn't expecting a hug, but he hugged her back tightly. His heart was beating faster than usual.</p><p>"Thanks Otis, I don't know how I would have gotten through the day without you" She said, pulling her head away and looking into his  eyes and noticing how beautiful those blue eyes were.</p><p>“Hey, it's just a bad day, remember that” he replied, putting on a small smile.</p><p>When the hug ended, Otis turned and started walking home. his heart kept beating fast. He doesn't know the reason, but this girl seemed really special to him and he wanted to know her as much as possible.</p><p>Maeve went into her caravan, took a vase, put water in it and put the flowers in it. She throws herself on the sofa and begins to read but her mind is elsewhere. It had been a really hard day to get through, but knowing that she had found a friend who was there for her even in such dark moments made her feel good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what you think.<br/>I know that this chapter is also very close to the TV series, but from the next it will be a different thing!<br/>I hope you are all well (the Covid situation in my country is very serious)</p><p>GANA27</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oh fuck!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed from the day at the clinic. Otis and Maeve had become friends. They often talked in the breaks between classes and when Otis wasn't spending time with Eric, he was with Maeve.</p><p>For Otis it was nice to spend time with Maeve, even if they didn't see each other outside of school. He was happy to have someone else to spend time with besides Eric. And he never thought that person could be the scary Maeve cockbiter Wiley. She was completely different from what he had thought before he met her.</p><p>Maeve was happy with her relationship with Otis because he wasn't afraid to be seen with her. She loved Aimee, but the fact that she always had to hide when they went out made her appreciate her time with Otis even more. She also told him about her family situation, that she didn't know her father, that her mother was a drug addict and hadn't seen her for a while and how her brother had run away from the trailer without telling her anything. She thought he judged her, but instead he also told her about his difficult relationship with her father, and promised that if she needed anything, he would be there for her. She couldn't understand why, but when she was with Otis, she felt like herself and she really liked his presence.</p><p>One day, on his lunch break, Otis was in his locker and was about to eat one of his candies when Maeve appeared from behind.</p><p>"Hey dickhead, what are you eating?" she said</p><p>Otis as he used to do, initially got scared and gave a little scream that made Maeve laugh.</p><p>“Maeve, what the hell? You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing it” he told her</p><p>"Do what ? Scare you to death? You know I enjoy it, dickhead” she said</p><p>"Why do you always call me dickhead?" Otis asked, pretending to be angry</p><p>“Well, with all the friends you could have made, you made friends with me, the cockbiter from Moordale. So you're a dickhead” she said teasing him</p><p>“Oh, now I understand then. What do you have to do today after school? Do you want to hang out at mine? Eric is busy and as you know, I don’t have any other friends" Otis asked with a wink</p><p>“I don't know, Otis. Tomorrow we have to present the biology project and I haven't done anything yet” she said</p><p>“Oh shit, I forgot it. I also didn't do anything. How about if we do it together?" he asked</p><p>“This sounds good, but are you sure it doesn't bother? I don't want to be a nuisance for you or your mother"</p><p>“Hey, I asked you to come, so I'm happy if you're there. And don't worry about my mom, she's on a class out of town and she'll be home late in the evening. It'll be just you and me, if it's not a problem” he said with a smile</p><p>“Mmm, ok. So how about at yout place at 6?” she asked</p><p>“Great. I'll text you the address. See you later!" Otis said before heading to his class.</p><p>Maeve greeted him and stood thinking. She was nervous but also excited at the same time and had a strange smile on her face. She was on her way to her next class when she saw Aimee coming.</p><p>"Hey Babes, how are you?" Aimee said approaching her</p><p>"Hey Aimes, I'm fine. You?"</p><p>"Why do you have that smile on your face?" Aimee asked</p><p>"what do you mean?" Maeve didn't understand the question</p><p>"When I saw you, you had a smile on your face that I've never seen before"</p><p>“I don't know what you're talking about” Maeve said almost crossly</p><p>“Mmm ok. See you after school? I have a lot of things to tell you. You know, I dumped Kyle” Aimee said</p><p>"Mmmm, i can't" said Maeve sincerely sorry "I have plans with Otis, I have to go to his house" Maeve concluded</p><p>"Ohhh, now I get it" Aimee said winking at her</p><p>"Do you get what?" Maeve asked confused</p><p>"Do you like him, innit?" Maeve said</p><p>"Whot?" Maeve was even more confused</p><p>“Come on Maeve. I've never seen you so smiling since the two of you started hanging out. It's so obvious you like him” Aimee said patting her on the back</p><p>“No Aimee, you are completely off track. It's not my type. We're just friends” Maeve replied</p><p>“Are you really sure he's not your type? He's so cute. You two make a cute couple together” Aimee said as the bell rang “Think about it, okay? Because you’d look good together. See you tomorrow" said aimee greeting her</p><p>"There is nothing to think about Aimee. See you tomorrow” Maeve said embarrassed and began to walk. He sat down in the classroom and began to think about Aimee's words. Maeve thought <em>What if she's right? Oh Fuck!</em>.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>Classes were over, Otis and Eric were cycling home.</p><p>"What do you have to do today that we can't hang out?" Otis asked</p><p>"I have to go to church with my family" Eric replied "I'm sorry to leave you alone Oatcake, tomorrow we catch up on all Super Mario Bros games"</p><p>“Oh no problem Eric, I found company for today. Maeve comes to my house today” Otis said</p><p>"What? Wait what? WHAT? " Eric yelled "What's Maeve Wiley doing in your home?" Eric asked</p><p>“We decided to do the biology project together and then I don't know. Just hang out ”Otis said</p><p>"A girl like Maeve Wiley coming to your house sounds more like a date, my dear Oatcake" said Eric laughing</p><p>"It's not a date," Otis said confused "...We're just friends, Eric"</p><p>"You want to tell me you wouldn't like to be Maeve Wiley's boyfriend?" Eric asked</p><p>"What? I repeat that we are just friends. Besides, someone like Maeve Wiley would never date with someone like me” Otis said</p><p>Eric laughed and Otis looked at him with an angry face.</p><p>“Come on Otis, every time she texts you or you see her, you make a cute Otis face. You're clearly in love with her” Eric said</p><p>"I'm not in love with Maeve!" Otis said, but his head began to think. And he realized that Eric was right. Since he had met her, there wasn't a moment when he didn't think about her. It was nice to spend time with her and he could feel himself without being judged. Besides, she was beautiful.</p><p>As he continued pedaling, Eric realized that Otis was thoughtful. "What are you thinking, Oatcake?" Eric asked</p><p>“Oh fuck! You alright. I'm in love with Maeve Wiley” Otis confessed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it :) tell me what you think.</p><p>I like the idea of their best friends make Otis and Maeve's feelings come true.</p><p>The next chapter will be published in a few days.</p><p>GANA27</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smiled at each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis and Maeve had just arrived at their home from school with a thousand thoughts in their heads. Talking to their friends had made them think. Eric had made Otis realize he was in love with Maeve, but Aimee had made Maeve realize that maybe she felt more than just friendship. They were both nervous, but they were also happy to see each other after school. Both did not know that there was interest from the other, and the fact that they were both so inexperienced in romantic relationships could only make the situation worse.</p><p>Otis just got home, got into the shower and then dressed in his usual style, even though he wore his favorite t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>Maeve got ready to go to Otis, after a shower and put on her famous jacket, she walked towards Otis's house.</p><p>She arrived out of the house, and after descending the steps, she took a deep breath before ringing the bell. After a few seconds, the door opened and the two found themselves face to face.</p><p>“Hey Maeve, it's good to see you again” he said smiling</p><p>"Hi Dickhead, Will you let me in or will we stay out?" she replied jokingly</p><p>“Oh, come in” he said and she entered. After passing the entrance, she is in the living room. And she can only be amazed at how beautiful and big this house was. She immediately noticed all the paintings, penises and fake vaginas that adorned the house and she was amused.</p><p>"Why that smile?" Otis asked as he was leading her into the kitchen</p><p>“Oh nothing. I just realized that calling you a dickhead is more than appropriate” she laughed</p><p>"Why?" He was confused</p><p>"Well with all the fake penises around your house, it makes sense that your head has turned into a dickhead" she replied.</p><p>He looked at her with a defeated face, he knew he couldn't argue. “Ok ok Maeve” he said with a sad face “we better start with the biology project. How about doing it on the terrace outside? "</p><p>"Sounds good" she replied.</p><p>They moved onto the terrace, and after a few comments from Maeve about how beautiful the place was, they sat down to do their student work.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I think we did a great job" Otis said as he put his notebooks away in his backpack. The Biology project was done, they were both satisfied and had a lot of fun studying together</p><p>"Yeah Dickhead, we should do it more often" she replied smiling "now I should go, it's getting late"</p><p>"No stay, we could order a pizza and then watch a movie" he said, he wanted to spend more time with her</p><p>"Mmm I don't know, I don't want to disturb you and your mother" she said</p><p>"My mom doesn't arrive until midnight, so don't worry about that” Otis replied</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>Otis ordered the pizzas and had them delivered to his home, this was new to Maeve. Having dinner with a boy in his house gave her strange feelings. She felt safe with Otis and it was fun to converse with him. In a moment of the dinner she almost felt like she was on a date, and Aimee's words came back to her. And maybe this time she was starting to believe it too. Maybe Otis Milburn wasn't just a friend, he was becoming something more for her.</p><p>When they finished eating, they headed into the living room and while he was looking for some Netflix movies, she sat down on the sofa. Choosing the movie, Otis sat down next to her.</p><p>While they watched the film, Otis was nervous. And it didn't take long for Maeve to notice.</p><p>"Hey Otis, is there something wrong?" she asked</p><p>"No…. Mmm .. no everything is fine” he replied nervously</p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p>“Yeah, it's just… I was thinking about something Eric told me today” he said</p><p>"Concerning what?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, forget I told you" he said trying to change the subject</p><p>"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"</p><p>"Yes I know. It's just… it was about you and…. me" he said bravely, immediately regretting his words "sorry, sorry, forget all this "</p><p>She looked at him with amazed face, she didn't really know what to think. But she simply replied "well he's not the only one, even Aimee told me about you today"</p><p>"Really? What she said?" he asked, he was very confused</p><p>"She said we'd make a nice couple" she said biting her nails "and she's never seen me so smiling since you and I started hanging out"</p><p>"are you serious?" he asked with a half smile</p><p>"Yes, dickhead" she said smiling at him "but now you have to tell me what Eric told you"</p><p>"Well, He says that…" he said, taking his eyes away from Maeve's "... I'm in love with you"</p><p>There was a moment of silence. She didn't know what to answer, but she knows that the only thing she wants now is to kiss him. She takes his head with her hands, approaches and kisses him. After a few seconds of confusion, the kiss turns into a long, romantic one. Otis couldn't believe it. Maeve Wiley is kissing him!</p><p>When their kiss broke, they joined their foreheads and stared into each other's eyes. Maeve asked "so? Are you in love with me?"</p><p>He smiled “Yes, I do. And you? Why are you so smiling since we've known each other? "</p><p>“Because you are the first person who has never left me. You were close to me on the worst day of my life and you didn't even know me. And also because you understand me better than anyone else. I didn't realize I liked you, but only because I was afraid you would run away. Like everyone else did” she said in a sad but hopeful voice</p><p>Otis hugged her and held her tightly. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. And I want to be with you, if you want to be with me"</p><p>She broke away from the hug and said smiling "Otis Milburn, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"</p><p>Otis smiled back "I want it, do you want it?"</p><p>"Of course I do, dickhead" and she kissed him again.</p><p>During the kiss, Jean entered and saw the two teenagers making out.</p><p>"Otis, darling, I'm home" she said. The two lovebirds immediately broke away and began to blush.</p><p>“Hi Mom, I thought you were coming home later. I'm sorry” Otis said shamefully</p><p>"I finished earlier than I thought, won't you introduce me to your friend?" she asked smiling at the two teenagers, making it clear that she wasn't angry, on the contrary she was happy that Otis was finally out of his shell.</p><p>"Yes, sure. This is Maeve, my girlfriend” he said proudly.</p><p>The two smiled at each other, knowing they have a bright future ahead of them. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of the story.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>I'm not too happy with this story in general, but I had a kind of writer's block after the first chapter. But I still wanted to give an ending to all of this.</p><p>I don't know when I'll be back with more stories, hopefully soon.</p><p>GANA27</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>